Friends Forever Issue 1
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #1, titled The Pie's the Limit, is the first issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Applejack and Pinkie Pie enter a baking contest, and culinary hijinks ensue. Summary At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie memorizes every recipe in the bakery in preparation for the Equestria Super Chef Competition. Before cleaning up the mess she made, she bolts toward the Hedge Maze Center. Meanwhile, Applejack is on her way to the competition as well to deliver a pie. She bumps into a pony and the pie goes flying through the air. Upon recovering it, Applejack is approached by a competition stagehand who guides her toward the stage area. A host pony announces the start of the competition and introduces the contestants: Summer van der Hoof from Manehattan, Blade Sparxx from Las Pegasus, Toffee Truffle from Dodge City, and Pinkie Pie. Applejack is mistaken for contestant Marine Sandwich from Gallopvania. The real Marine Sandwich, outraged by the mix-up, shoves her way through the crowd but is eventually tossed off of the premises by security. As Pinkie Pie suffers from stage fright and dreads humiliation, Applejack wins round one of the competition with her apple pie. During the intermission, Applejack tells Pinkie Pie that she doesn't want to be in the competition. Off to the side, the two find Toffee Truffle crying, also nervous to be competing. Toffee says she wants to win so she can reopen the Cherry Pit, Applejack's favorite Dodge City restaurant. Applejack and Pinkie Pie offer Toffee some encouragement and hatch a plan of self-sabotage. Meanwhile, Marine Sandwich tries to out Applejack as an impostor, but she's thrown out yet again. In round two, Applejack and Pinkie carry out a plan to intentionally lose the competition, but Pinkie somehow wins. Toffee tells the two that she doesn't want them to let her win—she wants to beat them fair and square. The three of them agree to give their all. As Toffee Truffle impresses the judges with her round three dish, an enraged Marine Sandwich breaks into the studio, armed with a weapon that freezes ponies in fondant icing. She freezes the competition host and several audience members, including Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. Applejack and Pinkie Pie try to defend themselves against Marine with various desserts, but Applejack is soon frozen as well. Using Pinkie's party cannon and Toffee's caramel dishes, Pinkie and Toffee defeat Marine by clogging her weapon and making it explode, causing Marine herself to be frozen. Pinkie and Toffee free the frozen ponies, and the judges declare Toffee Truffle the winner of the competition. Quotes :Mrs. Cake: Pinkie, are you planning to CLEAN UP this mess? :Pinkie Pie: LATER! Cooking stardom awaits! :Summer van der Hoof: EXCLUSIVE cuisine for EXCLUSIVE ponies, darlings! :Blade Sparxx: Hey bros! You ready to FIRE up your appetites?! :Toffee Truffle: Sweet treats from MY family to YOURS! :Applejack: You thinkin' what I'M thinkin'? :Pinkie Pie: I THINK so, brain! :Vermouth Roux: Vermouth Roux has spoken. :Pinkie Pie: Now THAT'S what I call-- just desserts!